


Hearts

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 1

Afterward, when they're lying in a cooling tangle of sweaty limbs, Rose murmurs sleepily, "It's a good thing you've got two hearts -- one for each of us."

With one hand, the Doctor plays with her hair; with the other, he pulls Jack closer against his side. "That doesn't explain the two of you, though."

"Hmm ... " Eyes still closed, Rose trails her fingers across the Doctor's chest in an abstract pattern. "So whose heart is whose?" she asks.

Jack rolls over and props his head on his hand to study his lovers. "Neither," he says. "I think we share them both."


End file.
